magifandomcom-20200222-history
Budel
Budel (ブーデル, Būderu) used to work for Jamil and Alibaba Saluja as a grape wine vendor. Currently he helps the rebuilding of Kou Empire with the mass production of his grape vineyard in the Kou Empire's fertile lands. Appearance Budel is a very obese merchant. He keeps his hair up in a small curly ponytail on top of his head. He also has thin eyebrows and a thick mustache that curls. He usually wears a purple jacket with a gold trim that he keeps open, white pants, and black pointy shoes. Personality He is a greedy merchant who places money before life. Budel is a wealthy wine seller. He is a very arrogant and selfish individual. He puts money over everything else, and always tries to please his bosses. He considers poor people and people who are under him trash, which can be seen as how he insulted Alibaba Saluja and his dreams on their first visit, telling him to give up on his dreams, as they were 'unrealistic and impossible'. A few more examples was seen when he was also willing to give up the life of a little girl to save a barrel of wine. He also wanted to turn Alibaba into a slave for sacrificing the wine for the girl (even though it was actually Aladdin who did it). He quickly changed his attitude with Alibaba after the latter became the Chief of Qishan. He pretended to be the most loyal servant Alibaba ever had, pretending like his previous encounters with Alibaba didn't exist. History None of Budel's past has been shown. Plot Dungeon Arc Budel is on Alibaba Saluja's cart eating apples. He complains when Aladdin makes a ruckus. He says that this place is cramped and kids are noisy. He asks Alibaba if he isn't going to do anything about it. Alibaba reassures him that he and his wine will safely reach their destination. Budel screams that his wine is worth more than Alibaba can even earn in his life. When Aladdin tries to get one of his apples, he yells at him to stop. After Alibaba makes it clear that without money, there's no apples for Aladdin. So, he kisses up to Budel, making him happy. Budel gets furious when Aladdin buries his head into his chest. When they stop, He complains about how long Alibaba's break is. When they get back on the road, he laughs at Aladdin and Alibaba's dream, saying "Oh, you poor people and your poor little dreams". He asks Alibaba if there is really so much pleasure in fishing up sand rats in the desert for him, stating that he thought that Alibaba was smarter than this. He believes that people shouldn't waste their time with impossible dreams. He asks Alibaba for confirmation until he gets it, which makes Budel satisfied.Night 2, Pages 3-14 When they are attacked by a Desert Hyacinth, he orders everyone to save his wine. Accidentally, he pushes Mina and his wine fall into the plant. He quickly grabs the wine that fell with her, pushing Alibaba and not letting him grab Mina's arm. Relieved that his wine is safe, he tells Alibaba that they should get going now. He then tells Alibaba that he will triple his pay if he works hard. He then tries to get the mother to stop crying by telling her to have a child with him, if Mina was so worth to her. He is punched by Alibaba, who screams that he can't buy a person's life. Mad, he yells at Alibaba hoping that Alibaba gets eaten. Once Alibaba takes a barrel of his wine, he asks him what is he doing with it. When Aladdin takes the rest of his wine, he starts to panic. He then begs Aladdin to not throw his wine into the Desert Hyacinth to save Alibaba, as it was expensive; worth three hundred people, much more then one driver. He cries and falls unconscious when Aladdin does what he was going to.Night 2, Pages 14-23, 30-32 He comes to the Qishan allured by the ruckus done by Alibaba and Aladdin, in a very bad mood. He is shocked when he sees Alibaba. He tells them that he is mad at them because he lost the trust of his best costumers. Noticing Morgiana, he asks them if they know that stealing slaves is considered grand larceny. He is dubious when Alibaba replies that they don't know anything. Alibaba tries to tell him that it's impossible that they could possibly cut slave's shackles, but Budel, with a serious expression, tells that he isn't interested in his excuses. He wants to know how will Alibaba repay his debt. He tells him to become his slave. He holds Morgiana by her hair and holds her arm, saying that being a slave is tough. He says that he can do all those things to them and they can't do anything in return. Laughing, he says that if Alibaba doesn't like it, they should talk the payment then. Aladdin hits his shin with his metal flute and starts to bully him. Red from anger, he calls the officers. He then yells at them that he will curse their lives. Tired, he rushes to Jamil to tell him but is shocked when he already knew from Morgiana, whom he instantly recognizes.Night 5, Pages 3-8, 12, 14-15 Later, when Alibaba conquers the Dungeon and becomes the chief, he tries to suck up to him. He brings some girls and wine for him to partake in. When Alibaba asks him if he is embarrassed that he is now praising him, but he says that he is not embarrassed at all.Night 17, Pages 2-4 Final Arc After Alibaba defeats a group of sky pirates on a trip to Rakushou, Budel thanks Alibaba for saving his wine. Then, he recognizes Alibaba who also notices his familiar face. In the capital, Budel invites Alibaba for a drink and explains to him about the fate of the Kou Empire. Because of Sinbad's new system, Kou Empire fell apart due to not having an innovative trading company and without an army, soldiers and former slaves were left jobless. With migration of people between countries faciliated easily, the citizens of Kou Empire moved to other countries in search for a new livelihood while former soldiers became pirates. Despite the Kou Empire's loss, Budel is content with the new world that Sinbad had built. Night 287, Pages 19-20; Night 288, Pages 1-15 During the commercial, Budel is seen promoting the wine production and telling Alibaba things are going well. Night 308, Page 7 Abilities He is shown to be able to pick up a barrel of wine, which shows his fair amount of strength. Relationships Jamil Jamil was a customer of Budel. He would suck up to him so the he could get money from his wine. He would even inform Jamil of crime against him. Alibaba Saluja Alibaba was originally a cart driver that transported his wine. When he lost his wine and best customer, he cursed Alibaba and wanted to make him his slave. After Alibaba becomes the chief, he starts to suck up to him and even forgot his debt when Alibaba pays him ten times the amount. Aladdin Aladdin was just a nuisance to him. When Aladdin drops all his wine into a plant, he curses him. Trivia *In the manga, Budel never picked up and threw Morgiana. *Budel bears a strong resemblance to the character Pintar from Dragon Ball. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Qishan Category:Kou Empire